Beautiful Disaster
by maximum-donuts
Summary: Claymundo: Because there just isn't enough Clay in the world Rai's a GoGo Dancer, Clay's a cop..read on! Sorry the first chapter's so long
1. Mysterious Aquaintances

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone..DAMN IT 

This -n- That: A little Claymundo...some BeanxRai ..maybe some various other couples to come. This fic is an edited version of a rp between me and a friend of mine whose..FFname escapes me..but anywho..There will probably be original characters in chapters to come..sorry for those of who just cringe at those words...(I know I do..) but hopefully we'll be able to make it worth your while

So then! Rated T for curse words and sexuality..might up the rating in chapters to come..enjoy! please..  
_

* * *

_

_Fog machines, mirrors and gaudy glow-in-the-dark paint were the main themes of Hannibal Roy Bean's trendy nightclub; despite these dull decorations, every night a crowd of ravers packed the greasy, reflective dance floor. Most said it was because the sexiest Go-Go Dancers in tsuDAKI were at Bean's place, but everyone knew it was because one particular Go-Go Dancer was at Bean's place…Raimundo Pedrosa. _

As usual, Raimundo was working. Most people said it was an awful job, but of course, he loved it. And he did far different in this job than any of those other slutty boys did. Even if his clothes were tight-fitting, they were fairly modest, covered in dark and decorative seams, zippers and chains. No one could tell whether or not the dark wings he wore were real. He stood atop his pillar and weaved his dance to the music, his body not shaking to the beat like the other dancers but weaving smoothly. Sometimes, when he was still, his hair was tossed by what seemed like a breeze... perhaps the imagination of a dazed clubber.

There was no doubt he was the best dancer in the city.

His luscious movements drew attention from every section of tsuDAKI, he was Bean's pride and joy, and he knew it; But he danced because he loved it, not for some megalomaniacal club owner with "connections", though for sure he kept Bean's desires in mind, it was easy to loose a job or a limb in HR's business.

Resting up for the next dance an exceptionally interested patron caught Rai's eye, and he smirked. Hopping by on a series of poles skillfully (set up so that dancers could head to the bar for a drink without being mobbed), he hung upside-down from one-- right in Clay's face. "Fancy seeing you here, hmm Cowboy?"

Clay had entered the bar earlier in the evening when the previous night's clubbers were still leaving to get some rest before that night's rave, and he hung around, languidly glued to the entertainment as any man would be. His position was choice, with the emptying club came emptying seats and he swiped a nice one: not too close to the dancers, but certainly not too far away. There had been no use to start dancing when there was barely any other club-goers there...but now, with the music playing and the club filling, he was reluctant to chance giving up his front row seat...but sitting around like a bump on a log wouldn't get him noticed - maybe as a pervert. His wide-rimmed cowboy hat hid his prying eyes as he observed - always aware of his surroundings. He was modestly dressed - simple ripped jeans, various adornments, an un-tucked button down shirt that gave him a preppy-relaxed look - he definitely was not weighed down by the average raver accessories.

He took to the bar, a mild drink was always welcome, and the bar served a different angle for the general Go-Go enthusiast. When that lithe Brazilian form came out of nowhere, blocking his path, he couldn't help yelping from surprise "Yow!" He grabbed his hat as he nearly ran right into Raimundo, pushing it back so he could rightly see where he was going and not run into another unsuspecting dancer. The remarkably well toned features made him smirk, and he lifted his hat from his head, perhaps a show of respect. "Don't seem I c'n go nowhere without catchin' a pretty eye er two" He winked, combing the blonde hair obstructing his view back as he slipped his hat down over the offending strands.

"Yeah, yeah, cut the airs." Raimundo swung back and forth, almost in a childlike manner so contradictory to his performance. "I've seen you around here before, right?"

"I'm sure you have..." Clay quirked a brow, looking back around to the other clubbers as if he expected some unexpected fan girl to pop out and tackle him down. "Why..?"

"I have, you always hang out at the back, not pawing at me like everyone else. You looked lonely, though." He swung again, grinning at Clay. "Unless I'm wrong."

From down the way, the barkeep, Ynigma, watched quietly from the corner of her eye, cleaning a glass with a fresh rag and enjoying the lull before things started up again. It was good to see Raimundo talk to someone, he didn't get a chance to much.

The Cowboy's smirk widened into a smile as he nodded "Well, yer right 'bout one thing..." he tipped his hat and ducked past Raimundo "But if you'll 'scuse me..I gotta git myself a drink" And he headed toward the bar, away from Rai rather slowly.

Raimundo snorted and flipped himself up on the poles. "Trust me, I know how you feel." He shouted down, hopping back towards his stand. He pulled something out of his pocket and scribbled on it with a pen in his other pocket. He dropped the piece of paper in front of where Clay was to sit down to get a drink and continued on his way.

Catching sight of the paper drifting down toward his seat as he approached the bar, Clay's brow furrowed. He snatched it from the air before he sat, thumping the rim of his hat with one thick index finger to free his vision as he scanned over the chicken scratch. Looking back to where Rai was, he called "Hey! What is this?" He stood again, hopefully heard over the crowd.

A green eye glanced over a black-clad shoulder and winked. "My number!" He shouted back before flipping to the next pole and then his stand, high above the gathering crowd.

Clay slipped the paper under his hat, smiling cockily as he sat. Ynigma nodded to the blonde man. "You must have really got his attention, he hardly ever talks to the crowd. Sometimes to the DJs, but, you know."

"Oh yeah? Hmm...maybe he jest thinks Ah'm one of them charity cases? He did say I looked lonely...c'n you give me somethin' weak - I don't wanna make a fool of myself tonight" He looked back to Raimundo's stand, leaning on the bar as he relaxed in his seat

Ynigma mxed a few things into a tall, pink-tinted glass and handed it to Clay. "I'm not sure Raimundo believes in charity. He's pretty lonely himself."

"Hmm...whatever" He looked into the drink, swirling it around before trying it out. He watched Rai as the music started "Maybe he just can't resist my southern charm" He grinned and sipped again from his drink.

The barkeep smiled, serving up another customer at the other end of the rounded bar.

Raimundo waited for the song, it was a bit slow starting... maybe the light show was on the fritz again? He couldn't quite tell, he only hoped another DJ hadn't quit in the middle of his set; thankfully, the song started, and with the beginning beat, Raimundo threw his arms out. The lights went on behind him, and as the beat sped up he weaved his hips and his arms, then, just for a moment stopped. The song and lights went all out, and his swift exotic beat was made to fit the music and beats perfectly, sometimes he was slow in contrast to the music but he made sure he was a physical manifestation of the music itself.

"Where'd he learn ta dance like that?" He looked over the rim of his glass as he finished the drink off. Rai's lithe body entrancing. He turned and set the glass back on the bar after he finished, eager for Ynigma's answer.

Upon returning, the barkeep quickly cleaned the cowboy's glass, answering his question as a few more orders were shouted out above the music "I think he may have picked it up on his own. He can't remember how he got here; he's just a natural at dancing. Sometimes, if he's in a really good mood, he does acrobatics too, and then only if it's music he likes." Ynigma had to serve another couple of drinks before she came back again. "I have seen you in here a couple of times, you come to watch Rai, I guess, like most people do?"

Clay kicked back some, pulling the paper back out of his hat to examine it, contemplating what to do with it - what it meant…the bartender's words barely reached his ears over the ruckous of the club. "Naw...not like most people" He slipped the number into his breast pocket.

"It's good to have someone who really appreciates his dancing for what it is, it's an art, really."

He pulled his eyes from the Brazilian to look at Ynigma "Don't know how he got 'ere? That's gotta have some kinda emotional effect on 'im."

Ynigma shook her head, the beads tied in her hair clacking together. "It does bother him, how he just 'ended up' here. The other dancers don't like him much... I'm not allowed to talk about it…I see the boss...let me get some other orders and I'll be back." She busied herself filling glasses, doing her own "show" of mixing the drinks, impressively spinning and tossing bottles as she did.

Bean had taken to the floor, left his homey office for a better, closer view of his club. He mingled quietly, he wasn't exactly noticeable, just like he liked it, he just slipped through the crowd, received updates from his floor men and watched the show, like any other pervert. He paused before his dancers, watching happily, his hands in his pockets as he eyed the bare skin flashing. The club owner grinned when he reached a Jester-themed dancer's pillar; the embarrassed smile that crossed the effeminate boy's face only widening his grin...but he beamed when he came to Rai's stand, taking far longer at his than any others.

Raimundo ignored that almost oily-feeling gaze he knew belonged to H.R. Eventually, another song came on, one he agreed with quite a bit more. If one watched closely enough, he was singing along with the words, his body dipped low and he skillfully back flipped in place, throwing his arms out on beat again. Raimundo ended the song with his arms spread wide, a phantom breeze tossing his hair (though, it looked cool enough, Raimundo used it to cool himself off). Finally, it was his time for a break, he jumped up and grabbed the catwalk, using it to flip over to the poles and head to the bar. "Oi, Ynchan, I'm thirsty, get me the usual please." He hung upside-down again, it seemed to be a routine maneuver.

Ynigma mixed a few more things and handed Raimundo a clear mug (much easier to handle, she wouldn't want him dropping it on people's heads by accident and invoking the Boss's wrath). "There you go, Raimundo, don't swallow it all at once."

"Boss..." Clay looked around, spotting a particularly unfriendly looking man gawking at Raimundo. He suppressed his "scum-be gone" senses and watched the man...watching Rai, the Boss? His skin crawled at the look of he man, but he could do nothing but watch. Clay's eyes stuck to him, following him behind the bar and to Rai, he could barely hear the conversation he was having…he strained, leaning over the bar to hear the man's words.

He tossed it up, pulled himself upright and caught it to sip the cool, lime-flavored drink. "Raimundo..." Bean spoke loudly to get his prize dancer's attention "Yer dancing wonderfully son...I'm glad yer with us..." He complimented Rai shamelessly, hinting at something...probably something only Bean himself understood.

"You said it before, yeah." Raimundo looked at the ceiling. He was somehow going to get out of this place, there were better places he could dance, and he had aspirations, but he wasn't going to say it to the man that held his metaphorical leash.

"Come back to my office" HR held his hand up to escort Rai back to his office, giving him a "friendly', crooked smile "I've got a few things I'd like to discuss with you..."

Raimundo winced. "I've got more dancing to do, right?" His voice sounded more hopeful than it should have.

"You look like you need a break s'all...you c'n dance once we're done...c'm on" He motioned down toward himself, hoping to prompt Rai into coming down. Wincing again, Raimundo hopped down, looking back, a pained look aimed at Ynigma, but she had bent down to get a glass... he found himself revealing more to who was right across from him than he would have liked... It was Clay. He swiftly looked away and awaited Bean to lead the way. As Rai averted his gaze Clay stood, as if he was going to grab Rai and whisk him off to the dance floor, but a thin-framed dancer leapt between him and the receding pair. A black and red jester's hat perched comically on his head, he was shirtless, his upper arms held thick black rings, his wrists and ankles jangled with black and red, metallic hoops. A red mini skirt fanned out around his upper thighs and miniscule black tattoo was noticeable on the left of his back, just above his rear end. Clay watched the bouncy figure hopping after Bean and Rai, unable to make out the conversation he was having with Bean; not because the music was overpowering, but because he spoke in French.

"Mon copin! A ou tu etaient?" He wrapped his arms around Bean's neck, smiling

"Git off of me..I'm busy.." Bean pushed Arlequin from his shoulders and grabbed Rai's hand to lead him straight through the crowd. Clubbers gawking at Bean's beautiful arm candy, just like he'd wanted, grinning devilishly he took Rai back into his office, quite pleased with himself and the attention he was getting. Dejectedly, Arlequin released Bean, as if he had a choice, brightening again he set off after him, pushing through the crowd behind them. He was struggling to keep up with them, it was like Raimundo was some kind of superstar and everyone was clawing to get at him; And Raimundo hated being in crowds. He hated being touched, that's why he demanded to have that pedestal up so high, away from the people... he pulled his arm away from Bean and rubbed it as he was thrust in through the two-way mirror covered doors of Bean's office, looking a bit furious. "Yeah, what is it?"  
Bean smiled again, the door slamming closed behind him as Rai tumbled in away from his grasp "I just wanted to...see you...alone...all to myself" He reached out again for Rai, clutching his shoulders firmly in either hand "You wouldn't dance jest for me...would you?"  
The door slammed in the jester's face, gasping he recoiled from the mirrored door, searching for some other way in as he tried the handle to no avail.

Ynigma hissed and slammed her fist on the counter, causing Clay to look back toward the noise, prying his eyes away from the crowd that had enveloped Rai "Wh..what's gonna happen to 'im?" As if he had to ask, he hadn't liked the look of that scum the second hed seen him, it seemed his first impression had proven useful again. Looking from the mirrored office at Clay, Ynigma shook her head. "Noone knows. Raimundo always has the vague sense something bad happens, but he can't remember it either." her eyes were filled with rage.

* * *

Once again! Sorry about the massive first chapter! But if I can keep my ass on the ball there'll be quite a few of these to come 

So..yep, how'd y'all like it ? Other than that monsterous paragraph right in the middle there...sorry about that I'll work on splitting it up soon ,


	2. What's in a name?

Chapter 2 lovelies..

I own nothing..

Rated for mature situations and laguage..

Sorry its so short, probably a little choppy too, I edited it all together pretty quick.. Enjoy?

* * *

Clay looked back to the crowd, studying the reflective wall the crowd was starting to back away from. He set off toward it, he didn't rush, he didn't run, he just...weaved through the clubbers

" WAIT! What are you _DOING_? No one fights against H.R.!" Ynigma was worried for the cowboy, she was in disbelief.

"I don't intend to fight him - Jest get Rai out of there..." He yelled back over his shoulder as he reached the wall.

Ynigma's frown turned to a dry smirk.

"A stroke of luck and a ray of sunshine. I hope all goes well."

Arlequin had pressed one ear up against the metallic door before him, straining to hear what was going on inside. Clay slapped the reflective wall as he reached the office, slapped all the way down the wall until he reached the corner where he could see Arlequin pressed against the door "What c'n you hear?"

Bean jerked around staring at the wall where the noise came from; whoever it was was gone now...probably back in the crowd...

"Great.." he looked back to Rai, smiling again as he leant forward for a better look.

"Yer somethin' else.."

Arlequin jumped at the nearby words "Ceci est mauvais. ..que est j'allant faire ? Le bouffon stupide...eh...I hear nothing..." He stepped away from the door so Clay could listen, which he did. Clay tried the handle of the door, angrily yanking at it when he couldn't hear anything.

"You've said that a lot too." Raimundo was getting nervous. "Can I go...?"

"No.." He stood and approached Rai again, catching his face in his hands he brought it closer to his own "I expected somethin'...else" He leant in closer, pulling Rai toward him as he knew the Brazilian would struggle.

Raimundo's whole mind rebelled. "Get away from me!" he jerked away, growling, trying to pull free. He was incredibly afraid, but he wanted to fight...

Clay beat against the door, searching around him for something to use to beat down the door, frantic.

"No.." He snarled, digging his nails into the back of Rai's skull "Don't you dare fight me boy, if I have ta bruise that pretty little face I'll sure regret it..." his voice soothed into a sickeningly sweet lull as he inched closer again to Rai, one arm wrapping around his waist to pin his arms down

"I don't care, stop! STOP!" He pushed back against the door, so unable to escape, he tried to bring an arm up to punch his assailant, but they felt like lead... "GET OFF OF ME! HELP!" He was panicking now, beyond coherent thought...

Clay could hear the struggling now, he banged harder on the door and called out "Rai!? Raimundo, c'n you hear me!?" He kept calling and pounding against the door hopelessly

Arlequin panicked and dove for Clay "Non! Ne tu pouve pas tresspass! You must not fight!" He clutched Clay's shoulders in an attempt to slow him down or stop him...somehow.

He pinned Rai against the door he'd backed up against, tightening his grip around the smaller boys waits he lifted him off of the ground "Stop strugglin'..you know it only gets worse when you fight me" He pushed Rai's shoulder back with his free hand to keep him from wiggling and leant in to kiss down his jaw line, he didn't even notice the banging against the thick door

"STOP! FUCKING STOP IT!" He thrashed against H.R., trying to pull way from his mouth, those kisses seemed to sting. He had to find something, the door was a mirror, if he could only smash it... He head that man's voce... he had never learned his name. "I CAN! HELP! NEED..."

"RAI!" He tried to shake Arlequin off, the little bastard was hard to shake...but he kept pounding, soon he was ramming one broad shoulder up against the door, hoping to force it open, a few people were starting to actually notice...few, but the ones who did kept a close eye on the spectacle.

Arlequin clung, shouting French curses and warnings into his ear as he was jolted and shaken

He slammed a hand over Rai's mouth, forcing his head back to the door to keep it still "Who er you callin' to boy?" He rested his head against the door to listen for words, but was instead shook to the very core by the reverberating door. He leapt back, a tight grip kept on Rai "S'that damn cowboy...isnt it?!" He looked around the office for some type of defense or way of keeping him out..

The dancer used all his strength to try to get away, if he could reach that trophy in the corner, he'd be free. He bit down into Bean's hand, as hard as he could. But why did he feel so dizzy...?

There was a hiss from the crowd. Pushing bystanders and bouncers out of the way, a fuming Ynigma, the righteous fury of a mother grizzly in her eyes, was heading for the commotion. Perhaps she would take the punishment for this, but she was beyond caring. She couldn't sit there and do nothing.

He stumbled back from his second attempt at ramming the door, grabbing Arlequin's arms he bent forward trying to flip him off

At the sight of Ynigma Arlequin lost his grip, flying over Clay's head and to the ground. He whimpered at the shock the floor sent through his frail frame, all he could do was lie there and groan

He screeched at the pain in his hand, releasing the Brazilian's mouth he grabbed his neck instead and tossed him to the ground by it "Haven't we gone over this before?! All you gotta do is cooperate and NO ONE will git hurt!" He stood over Rai angrily shouting to him now

Wincing and stunned by the blow, Raimundo said nothing and rolled over, towards the large, ugly metal thing... the door was only a mirror, it would break if he hit it hard enough.

"Careful, don't hurt him, he's done nothing but be unfortunate enough to love that awful man." Yngma peered at the one-way mirror, cursing. "Need a hand opening up?" She suddenly seemed very collected. Clay jerked upward at Ynigma's voice, he left Arlequin to his own devices and nodded thankfully "Please ma'am...if there's 'nything you c'n do..."

Arlequin crawled off away from the scene, hiding nearby to watch the chaos ensue

He scoffed and grabbed Rai's ankles "Where d'ya think yer goin?" He tugged on the ankles, Rai sliding back toward him as he laughed at the comical picture "You ain't tryin to escape...are ya?" He crouched down over him, staring at him gleefully.

"Of course I am. Ain't no way I'm gonna' dance here anymore!" He growled, kicking at Bean.

Ynigma nodded. Raising her fist and carefully judging the force, then tapped on the glass a few times. Finding the thinnest point, she reared back again and punched at the glass with her full might, hoping it would shatter the glass.

He stepped back to watch, thankful for her assistance. The glass cracked, it was a mighty large crack and it surely wouldn't take much more to get through the other layers of the thick door "Damn lady...you've got some muscle hidden in there huh?"

He laughed, sitting on Rai's knees and grabbing his wrists to hold him down again "We'll see 'bout that...maybe I c'n change yer mind.." He leant in again, intent on another kiss when he heard the glass crack. He stared at the door, horrified, Ynigma and Clay finally visible from his new position on the ground "What!?" He searched the office wildly for an escape, somewhere to hide... Raimundo was about to scream when the glass cracked, his head jerked over, there was Ynigma and of all people he was gladdest to see Clay. He kicked upward while bean was distracted, squirming out from under him.

"Some dirty worm you are, taking advantage of Raimundo like that!" Ynigma hissed, her pupils becoming narrow slits. "MISUSNG YOUR POWER!"

"RAI!" Clay pushed through the remaining glass, ducking in through the jagged doorway to grab Rai and shelter him from Bean "Are you alright?"

He was pushed on to his back by Rai's furious kicking, hearing Ynigma's angry insults he slowly stood, growling his words "And what are you goin' to do about it?" He grabbed Ynigma's wrist, the cuff to be precise, and yanked her toward him "There's nothing you can do. You're under my command an' you know it, why would you go off an' do somethin' so stupid?!"

Raimundo was a bit dazed, he didn't move at first, he nodded. "I am now... shit, YNCHA!" He didn't want to see the lady hurt, she had been the kindest to him out of Bean's servants.

Ynigma grinned, her eyes hidden. "I know. I've lived my life. Two thousand years of your bullying. I can deal with Pain. Raimundo hardly needs more." She looked back at the boys. "Run. Now. Take him somewhere he can make something of his art. GO."

Clay wanted so badly to punch that monster's face in, but Ynigma's urgings were feverent "Rai...you gotta git outta here before he does somethin worse..." Raimundo stood up, throwing one last glance back. He had regrets, but now he could leave this place behind.

"Yeah... let's go, before he does something to _you_."

He quickly helped Rai out of the glassy mess and onto the dance floor , looking back over his shoulder

"He wouldn' dare..." He stared Bean down until he was out of sight.

He watched Rai go, malice in his eyes, he kept his ground at the cowboys response, staring right back at him.

"Did you expect such a quick release? Death!? The coward's way out..." He shook his head, glaring at Ynigna, his grip on her bracelet moving to her arm, tightening "You'll only wish it when I'm through with you darlin'. Now clean up that mess" He tossed her toward the broken glass

She never fell, catching herself. "I knew you weren't going to kill me." She picked up the glass as she was told, every last shard hovering into a large trash bin, glass was incredibly close to ice, so it was easy. "I died once and you wouldn't give it to me. Raping a young man is also a coward's ploy."

Bean steadied himself for another good rant in Ynigma's ear, grinning at her insult "Sometimes, a boy needs to be taught the ways of life Ynigma...ain't no better way to learn than to jump right in.." He stepped closer to her, examining his broken door

Arlequin emerged, hearing bits and pieces of the argument, staring hurtfully up at Bean through the doorway "Qu'avez-vous fait maintenant?" He spoke as if he'd seen it all before, his arms wrapped tightly around his bare torso as he stared knowingly at Bean

Growling, he turned his back and walked toward his desk "You know I don't speak that language boy..." But of course he spoke it, he spoke many languages, but it was easier to ignore the question than answer it, especially coming from him

That's why I sent him away, so he could jump right into life. Real life." Ynigma quipped back. "And stop fighting with me like we're married." At this point she was beyond caring how deep she got in.

"Get in the back, Ynigma...I'll take care of you later" He avoided Arlequin's stare as he rummaged about in his desk.

Smirking, Ynigma headed out, punching the glass wall on her way out, and tossing her blue-tipped hair.

Clay snaked one arm around Rai's waist, hiding him from the crowd and protecting him as he tried to get them out of that place. There was a slight smile on Raimundo's face as they walked out, people (except for a few) seemed to know something was wrong and gave the two their space. What was really good, the Brazilian thought, was it was the first time in a long time he had willingly let someone touch him. "Thanks for all this, man, really... uh... never got your name yet..."

"Clay...I'd give ya my hand to shake but I think we're well pass that" He smiled, pushing open the doors to the outside world.

* * *

No no dearies, this is _not_ the end

Once again, sorry if its a little hard to follow..I'm all for constructive crits 


End file.
